


Viaggio di nozze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroe [1]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bob ed Helen non hanno avuto un comune viaggio di nozze.Prompt:2# Bob/Helen (Gli Incredibili, lo conosci?): un viaggio di nozze abbastanza movimentato5. COMPETIZIONI INVERNALI: la storia deve essere ambientata in invernoLimitazioni: c. Intrappolati in cabinovia, ci si rifà al trope più vecchio del mondo: riscaldarsi col calore corporeo. Bonus: “smetti di dondolare, ci farai sganciare dal cavo!” “





	Viaggio di nozze

Viaggio di nozze

“Bob, Bob per l’amor del cielo non muoverti!” gridò Helen.

Bob era intento a cercare di sfilare una cintura con parecchi sensori luminosi dai fianchi dell’altra. Entrambi indossavano delle tutine aderenti ed avevano delle mascherine nere intorno agli occhi, che gli aderivano alla pelle.

“Mi dici come faccio a liberarti se non mi muovo, tesoro?” borbottò Bob.

“Amore, più delicato. Se non la smetti di dondolare ci farai sganciare dal cavo.

Non puoi sempre fare tutto con forza. Ricordi ieri notte, la nostra prima notte? Hai sfondato il letto a forma di cuore della camera dell’amore e abbiamo dovuto prendere quella orribile degli astronauti in viaggio su Marte” si lamentò Helen.

Le orecchie di Bob divennero completamente vermiglie.

“Avremmo dovuto andare in viaggio di nozze a Parigi, come avevo detto io. Vienna è troppo pericolosa e si congela” si lamentò lui. La cintura gli dava la scossa, obbligandolo a dimenare sofferente le mani.

Il suo corpo massiccio prendeva buona parte della cabina della seggiovia.

Sotto di loro un uomo vestito con una tutina nera ed una criniera bianca, rideva alzando le mani, con le dita piegate.

“Il mondo presto si piegherà allo Yeti. Lasciate che vi spieghi il mio piano geniale!” gridò l’uomo.

“Ringraziando il cielo ha iniziato il suo monologo” esalò Helen. Guardò la cintura che Bob aveva alla vita e sospirò.

< Entrambi abbiamo i poteri bloccati da queste dannate cose > pensò.

Bob sospirò pesantemente.

“Questo sì che è un viaggio di nozze movimentato” borbottò.


End file.
